Mistletoe
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: "Do you really hate me that much, Fran?" his green-haired partner shocked without letting his unemotional mask cracked when he heard his true name was called, instead of 'frog'. "What are you talking about-" "You know what I mean" cut Bel in serious tone. "Tell me, do you feel the same?" B26 Christmas edition lol! YAOI alert!


Sorry I've been in hiatus for months.. blame my school! ;P

And again it's just a short fic. My English isn't good, so tell me if there r grammar mistakes or any other silly mistakes, I need to learn more

_Why do I started writing again in christmas_? Idk, just feel like I have to write on christmas, and to tell you the truth, I've plenty of stories I haven't publish here, It's because the pairings were R26. Please tell me if someone interest in that pairing, I'll edit and publish soon. Thanks! :'D

so here it is

Enjoy!

* * *

The snow rained hard that citizen were nearly impossible to go out from their houses. Birds are too scared to sing, knowing that it would bother the bad-mood sky. The sun just left like it didn't care at all. The sky was dark as night while it was still morning at that day. It was like a nightmare came true.

"Dammit stupid senpai. It's all because of you"

"Of course the prince has nothing to do with these, it must be the frog's fault"

"ThankGod my name is Fran, not Frog"

"The frog's name will be frog since he's with the prince"

"I dont see any prince, all I know is a fallen one right besides me"

**Stab stab**

"Ittai yo, senpai" Fran mumbled as he looked at the sky through the window. What a horrible weather they have here.

"I believe there weren't any signs of blizzard earlier" he said to himself.

Fran was right. It was bright and lovely, where u can see the blue sky, birds chirping everywhere. The sun was like smiling at you, and gave you warmth aside the cool air.

Bel and Fran were assigned to buy some vodkas for the boss of Varia, Xanxus. It was snowing and the weather was freezing.

* * *

-_moments ago at the mansion_-

_"He need something to keep him warm," said the commander as he handed several money to Fran_

_"Why don't you 'take care' of him, Squalo? Ushishishi"_

_"Voii! What do you mean?!"_

" '_You sleep with bossu when it doesn't snow and when it started to snow, you told us to buy vodkas. Why don't you just sleep together instead?' I think that's what Bel-senpai was trying to ask" said Fran with monotonous-ever tone_

"_Ushishishi, close enough, frog" Bel patted the frog hat_

"_It's my limit. My mind's ability to think of perverted things not as good as yours"_

"_Vooiii die you bastards!" Then in seconds, Bel and Fran ran out from the mansion as fast as they could before Squalo slice them into pieces._

_-__ends__-  
_

* * *

As expected, they already bought 5 bottles of vodkas, but the unexpected was on the way home, a strawberry cheese cake caught the blond's attention. He pulled his partner inside a bakery and there the weather became vice-versa.

So they were trapped in the bakery with other hopeless commoners.

Bel grabbed his partner's hand and quickly find a seat on a table for two. Fran looked at their holding hands, his senpai was like this the whole day.

"Bel-senpai, stop grabbing my hand, it's pretty disgusting y'know" commented Fran. The teen pulled his hand away and sat across his partner.

"Why? The frog doesn't like to be held by prince?"

"Who would've want to be held by you anyway" Bel chuckled.

"The frog loves it, he's just too shy,shishishi" Fran rolled his eyes and sighed.

.

Small old-fashioned bakery, but yet it was quite popular here in the town for its cakes

Fran wasn't aware of his surrounding which were couples and unpurposely let those turquoise eyes gazed on a young one. They were teenagers like him, but only happier. The girl stood there, under a mistletoe and the boy was holding her hands and leaned to her then both of them kissed. It was a gentle kiss from the bottom of his heart. It wasn't lust, it's love. Fran could see that. He used to see people kissing along the street but none of them showed any signs of care. He bet they would've broke up before a week ended.

"So now the frog's wanna kiss from the prince?" Fran stared at his partner

"I thought Lussuria was the only gay in Varia"

"Don't deny it, frog" Bel planted a smirk on his face while Fran continued watching the lovey dovey couple.

Bel moved his chair closer without Fran's noticed and whispered sweetly to his ear

"I can kiss you like that too, even better,shishishishi.." Fran's face heated up and let some words slipped from his mouth before his lips got shut. "Shut up, pervert senpai"

Bel smiled and pressed their lips together

The younger one's eyes widened in shock as it was his first time to be kissed. This was his first kiss, and it was with a guy.

Fran broke the peck and panted hard beacause of the nervousness.

"..My thoughts were right..You are gay.." said the green-haired teen, trying to keep his voice calm then wiped his mouth.

"I'm bi, ushishishi~"

_'That's even worse..'_ thought Fran

"It doesn't have to be under the mistletoe to kiss, froggy" Bel wrapped his hand onto his partner's shoulder.

"Who said i want a kiss, stupid senpai"

"Your lips want it so bad" Fran looked away. It's true that the teen has feelings for his senior, but then a bitter flashback played in his mind.

* * *

-_flashback-_

_"Gokudera? Yes they were so close before" Lussuria said as he washed the dishes while the youngest member of Varia leaned his body to the fridge besides the mother of Varia._

_"Up till now?"_

_"Hmm, I'm not quite sure they're still in touch. All I know, they once were lovers years ago when we were fighting for the Vongola tenth position. Anyway, why, Franny?"_

_"...curious" Fran looked away_

_"Aww..Are you in love with Bel-chan?"_

_'Love? Could it be?' he asked himself in thoughts. Fran has been wondering about this feelings. Butterflies in stomach whenever he sees him, dreaming about him, wanting to see him every minute-no, every second, and somehow he felt rather safe when his senpai with him even though for normal people with normal logic, it's suicide to be together with Prince The Ripper. But if it's 'love' isn't it forbidden one?_

_"No" Fran kept his face unemotional and walked away, planning to end this conversation immediately_

_"Don't lie-"_

_"It's Tuna-san" now Lussuria was in shock."He forced me to ask you that" Fran added his lie._

_"Huh? You mean Tsuna?" he asked in surprised tone. "I thought Tsuna's with Hibari" he continued. When Fran was about to exited the kitchen, came bitter words which they kept bothering his mind since then,_

_"But I think, Bel-chan and Goku-chan were pretty matched together"_

_-__flashback ends__-_

* * *

Fran shook his head furiously and looked at his senpai who was currently smiling at him.

"You have perverted imagination, senpai" Bel laughed and got even closer.

"I love you"

"Stop joking, senpai"

"The prince isn't joking, frog"

"Then you're lying. You can't love me" The older one's lips curved down at instant.

"Do you really hate me that much, Fran?" his green-haired partner shocked without letting his unemotional mask cracked when he heard his true name was called, instead of 'frog'

"What are you talking about-"

"You know what I mean" cut Bel in serious tone. "Tell me, do you feel the same?"

.

**Ba-dum**

.

Fran could felt his heart pounding faster. Should him tell the truth? This was a rare chance anyway.

"How could you easily confess to me?"

"Because I'm a prince! Ushishishi"

"That's not an answer, stupid senpai" Fran rose up, at the same time Bel grabbed his hand.

"It's weird when I'm with you. My stomache feels funny, I keep thinking on you, wanting to see you more, and I've been dreaming about you. There I said it!" confessed the blond and slowly loosen his grip on his partner's hand.

"If you don't feel the same, can I at least..hug you?" the teen walked away, facing a window besides their seats.  
.

The weather has turned to normal again although everything was messed up. Now there were two choices for the green-haired teen. To tell his senior about the truth, or flee, leaving his beloved one with no answer.

"Bel-senpai" Bel tilted his head up, facing his partner

"Could you do me a favor?" Fran could heard a hopeless sigh from behind him and then came a reply "What?"

"If I give you my answer, would you kiss me again tomorrow? I don't want it to be the same date as christmas and this time, under the mistletoe" said the teen without facing his partner. Bel's heart lifted up and without hesitation, he hugged his partner tightly from behind.

"You really like kissing under the mistletoe ne, froggy?" the older one rested his chin onto the other's shoulder and smirked when he saw the teen's pale cheek had turned red.

"So, the answer?" teased Bel.

"Hm..how do I put this..I could never really hate you, senpai. I rather feel the same as you do to me." Fran said flatly, still trying to keep his tone normal.

Bel was about to leaned his face to Fran's when Fran stopped him and cupped his partner's cheek sweetly and faded into mist.

"Don't forget to bring the vodkas, Bel-senpai" was all Bel could heard before the teen completely gone.  
.

"Ushishi...you got guts, frog" he picked up those vodkas and leave the bakery, wanting to see his partner as soon as possible and started planning plenty things to do for tomorrow in his mind.

* * *

Merry Christmas minna-san!  
Mind giving reviews?


End file.
